the legendary tales of tamriel
by alufangirl1993
Summary: a reboot of a project I have worked on. please be mature and do not gripe at me over the rating. it is rated this way for a reason but this is not a lemonfest or limefest. it is mature due to oblivion rating as a game and its under tones. i do not condone teen or younger reading it so read at your own risk if you fall into those. enjoy.


**The Legendary Tales of Tamriel: An Unwelcome Beginning**

_Introduction: This is another try and the concept I was doing well at in Journey of a Slayer except it was not clear enough that "buffy" wasn't actually her name. Errors where made that this will hopefully repair. I will no longer be updating Journey of a Slayer and will be focusing on this. I apologize for the inconvenience but I felt it was best as I had lost sight of the goals of the piece._

The sounds of the ocean had ceased as the ship pulled into the port of the Imperial city. Onboard a young nord stood looking off the edge as it pulled in, her hair was the shade of a miner's coal, and her eyes shone brown with nearly cat like pupils. She stood the height of most her race a good six feet tall and her complexion fair. Her name was Eira Sabretooth, meaning snow sabretooth she didn't know why she was given that name but she knew it must have meant something. This is her story and this is how it begins…

Watching the water slosh under the ship I heard the captain call for everyone to get their things and finish their paper work. Heading down to my room I grabbed my bag and filled in the scroll on the desk, noticing some plates of stone and mugs I decided to slip them into my bag before heading out. Stepping off the ship I looked at the city and breathed in the air, a new life away from the war my people where in was very much welcome. I had noticed a few more people step off the ship; I didn't have time to converse with them. As I had stepped off the captain had shot me a look I could only describe as unpleasant. I wasn't sure what it was about but I was famished so I went to a nearby tavern to see if they had anything to eat. Entering the owner told me to sit down and set some bread on a plate. When I told him I had very little septums he just told me I didn't have to pay as I had clearly had a long journey. Smiling I bit into the bread and found it to be quite stale. He must have been planning to throw it to the birds but figured I would appreciate more. He sat down a mug of water for me to wash it down with. I thanked him finishing the bread and drinking the water. Entering the rest of the city I found myself quite lost in how vast it was. I found my way to the market district and I heard the sounds of bartering locals to fill the air.

Amongst the streets I felt myself drawn to a shop, I knew I couldn't afford anything but it wouldn't hurt to look. The shop was called "Edgar's discount spells" I wondered if that sounded like a poor idea but I figured I would look. Entering he approached me and offered some very nice sounding spells but I told him I was just looking. He said if I was low on septums he had some scrolls that he was going to throw out since they didn't work as they were intended to but I could try them. I told him I would try them and see if they worked for me, he went into a back room and came out with four scrolls. They had strange writing and symbols on them that I couldn't make out but I stared at them wondering if the power they held was entering me as I did. I told him I would keep the scrolls to see if I could get them to work and went on my way. He thanked as I did as I had taken them off his hands. Selling some hides and gems Jensines of "Jensines good as new merchandise" offered me a tent to rest my head in. purchasing it I went towards another shop, this was called "slash and smash" nice name I thought to myself. Entering an orc stood behind the counter; noticing me he introduced himself as Urbul gro-Orkulg.

I was able to afford a long sword of fine iron and I still had a bit leftover to go look at armor before I left town. Thanking Urbul gro-Orkulg I left the shop slipping the sword into its hilt. Heading to the shop by Slash and Smash, I entered looking around. It was called "the best defense" there were two people working there. An imperial by the name of Maro Rufus behind one counter and a redguard by the name of Varnado behind the other; the imperial wore chain mail and the redguard wore what looked to be steel. I was low on funds so I couldn't be too indulgent or I may not be able to get some food for the road. To my surprise Maro had armor of leather and fur for a price I could afford. Perhaps this city wasn't so unwelcoming after all I thought to myself as I purchased what I could. Slipping on the armor I thanked the imperial and went to see about getting some provisions for the road. It was a long way to Anvil if I was to join the fighter's guild to set roots in this province. Spotting a place called "the feed bag" I entered and approached the counter. To my surprise the dunmer behind the counter by the name of Delos Fandas was quite hostile to me. He yelled at me to leave his shop at once, and that he would not have someone of my kind eat at his establishment. I just asked him what he meant by that as I was confused and that I just wanted some food for the road as I was leaving town. At this he exclaimed "oh why didn't you say so hold on I have some stuff in the back..." I wasn't sure what to expect but he had a large bag over his shoulder. Tossing it to me he told me I could leave now and I wondered what he had packed into the bag.

Pitching my tent I brought the bag in and opened it up, as I did noticed there were only smoked strips of meat and bread in the bag. From the smell the bread was stale; tasting the meat it seemed very tasteless. I had been given the garbage no one else wanted, but I couldn't complain it was food and it would last. Heading off onto the road I figured I would go see Bruma to see about getting a horse. The road was long and quiet but I saw a town by the lake, I wasn't sure what it was called but I didn't have time to stop. Along the way I spotted a village but it seemed empty, I got an eerie feeling from the village and decided not to investigate. Down the winding road I noticed an Alyeid ruin, I was curious it seemed dangerous but surely I was equipped to handle what was within. Moving the great stone door on the ruins, the air was thick but not with the stench of death.

Stepping cautiously I lit a torch and looked around my surroundings; I saw a light down the ancient stair case. I wasn't sure who would want to live in such a place but I knew I had to stay on my guard. Hearing something snap I saw a mace unhinge from above me, reacting quickly I jumped out of the way as it barely missed me it hit the stone wall with a resounding crack. "Well so much for the element of surprise…" I thought to myself hoping I hadn't just made a serious mistake. Standing still for a moment I listened for any sign that I had been discovered, mustering the courage to continue I tip toed down the stairs as quietly as I could. Spotting some strange gems I went to examine them, they had a strange glow to them and I knew they must be worth something. Sensing danger I drew my sword as it was struck by a bandit wielding a battle axe, jumping out of the way his strikes I slashed at him. Missing him I felt it graze my arm, wincing in pain I kicked him back before slashing the arm holding the axe off. Stepping forward panting heavily I felt as if I was in a daze, I could see the fear in the Imperials eyes as he fell backwards clutching his bleeding arm. "Please miss let me go, no sense in killing an unarmed opponent…" he pleaded, continuing my advance upon the wounded bandit I picked up the very axe he had dropped. Pried it out of the hand of his severed arm and raised it aiming to make his neck a stump. His look of terror stayed on his face as his head rolled across the ancient stone floor.

My haze wearing off I gathered up the rest of the strange jewels and whatever else I could carry and looked at what I had done. I could barely remember beheading the bandit but I had reduced him to a bloody stump. Leaving the ruins I pitched my tent and put my haul away, before packing up I looked up the mountain. It would be a few hours trek up the mountain to reach Bruma so I should get going. Wrapping up my arm in some cloth I began my trek up the mountain. It seemed to go on forever until I heard a bone chilling howl, I noticed a road side merchant had been slain and lay unmoving on the side of the road. Gulping nervously I approached and heard heavy foot steps behind me, spying what looked like large foot prints in the snow I got a bad feeling. Turning quickly I drew my blade to block the werewolf's claws from cleaving my flesh. Jumping back I realized my blade wasn't doing any good and realized I had to think of something quick. Without thinking about it a flash of fire shot from my hand and onto the beast's fur. Howling in pain it attacked with more ferocity then before, sending more fire at it I saw it fall down. Cautiously I poked it with my blade to see if it was truly slain, beheading the creature for good measure I went to see if there was anything on the merchant I could sell in Bruma. The poor dunmer's expression still locked in terror and a hole where his throat used to be. There wasn't much but I could get some septums for it, before I left I closed the eyes on the dark elf since he would never see through mortal eyes again.

Soon after I arrived in Bruma and searched out a shop to sell my wares, entering "Novaroma" I was greeted by a high elf named Suurootan; I offered him what I had gotten on the way to the town. He took them off my hands and handed me a sack of septums for my trouble; leaving the shop I counted them out and I found I didn't have enough to purchase a horse. Grumbling I figured I would head in for the night and then head for Anvil tomorrow, pitching my tent I lay down and wondered if I should have left Skyrim at all. The next morning I stretched and went to look at the sunrise. Sharpening my blade I wondered how long it would take to reach Anvil at the pace I was going, hopefully it wouldn't take more than a day or so but I was ready to handle whatever the road threw at me. Getting some dried meat and bread I had some breakfast so I had enough energy to walk the way. Checking the wrap on my arm I noticed that the wound had healed overnight; it seemed strange but who was I to argue as it had ensured I would not attract wolves or worse on the way.

Making sure everything was in working order I packed up my tent and with it on my back began my trek down the mountain. Strange that I had been sold such a wonderful tent for a low price, it seemed Jensine didn't have any spite for me unlike the other shop keeps. It was reassuring to know that she had compassion for those who had little to their name. The road down the mountain was quiet in the light of the rising sun and I felt my energy renewed. Jogging down road the cold air began to warm up; passing by the strange town I felt a presence that got me moving again. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched and looked around me. I saw no clear foot prints in the dirt or horse hooves so I wasn't sure who or what was watching me. Grumbling I kept walking down the road and listened to the sounds of the creatures of the forest just off the road. I could feel the blisters forming on my feet from my boots as the road dragged on, passing the road to the Imperial City I saw the entrance to the Great Forest in the distance. I got a foreboding sense of danger from it as I crossed the bridge to it, it creaked under my feet and I was worried it was going to break under me.

Entering the forest the trees seemed massive; a strange fog seemed to permeate the atmosphere of the woods. There was a strange beauty to this place but it still seemed dangerous to step off the road. I wasn't sure what is was but the sense of dread was growing the deeper I went into the Great Forest. Looking up I could barely see the sun and I was worried I may be lost. I was relieved to see the great walls of the city of Skingrad; approaching the stable I set up my tent and got a bucket of well water to drink with some dried meat with stale bread. An imperial in guard's armor approached and asked me what my business was in the city. I simply answered that I was on my way to Anvil to join the fighters' guild and was stopped to take a break. He suggested if I wanted work to find the requisition officer; I simply nodded and told him I would look into it. After I finished my meal I entered town I looked around for the guard house to find the requisition officer; finally finding the building I was looking for I entered and approached the officer. The imperial woman looked at me skeptically and handed me a scroll, with a tone as if she talking to a dog she spoke "here you go… its written in simple terms you should be able to understand it assuming you can read or count…" her words cut deep but I held back the urge to send her teeth across the room. Reading the scroll it said I need to find twenty flax seed and then return to her with them. I was angry that she had insulted me but I knew starting a fight with her wasn't going to prove my point.

Leaving the office I went back to stables to look for flax, from what I was told it was a blue or red flower so it shouldn't be hard to miss. Walking the country side I picked all I could of it, after counting it out I find I was a bit short. I would have to find some more before it got dark but I am already being judged so it would be wise to not make a mistake. After a few more hours I found the last one, the red flower was near the entrance to a cave. The cave looked to be below the hill the castle was built on; I didn't have time to admire the work it must have taken to build it up there and make a bridge across it I just had to get that last flax plant for the requisition officer. The stench of death came from the cave but I had to press on; the closer I got the worse it got. I could only assume that the cave had been long abandoned I couldn't imagine anything living in such a stench. I was curious about what could be in there but everything else was yelling at me to get the flower and turn in the scroll. Grabbing it I bolted back to town as I heard a creek come from the rotting wooden door. I didn't want to stay long enough to know what could have been opening it and returning to the officer I sat down the scroll. Setting the seeds down she counted them out and told me I had done a good job. Pushing a bag of septums over to me she told me it was the payment as promised 800 septums. Looking at the time I returned to my tent near the stables and turned in for the night, I would reach Anvil tomorrow.


End file.
